


Matched

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Y'all know me, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Alec isn’t sure how or when it happened, but he’s fairly certain that he has died and is being dragged into his own personal hell.





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all haven't noticed, I am friends to lovers trash. This is kinda rushed and should likely be expanded, but I'm me and I suck at writing long things 99% of the time, so yeet. ✌︎
> 
> P.S. listen to Only Us from the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack because it's a bop.

Alec isn’t sure how or when it happened, but he’s fairly certain that he has died and is being dragged into his own personal hell. 

“Come on,” Magnus laughs, pulling Alec over to sit on the edge of his bed. “You have to get out there at some point.”

Alec follows begrudgingly, his heart aching as his roommate grabs his laptop and sets it on his legs. He pulls up the dating website and begins setting up a profile, and Alec shakes his head, his throat tight. 

“Describe yourself,” Magnus says, his lips pulling up in an amused grin as his fingers hover over the keyboard.

Alec looks at him for a moment, searching for any sign that this is hurting him, that he feels even an inkling of pain at the thought of Alec finding someone else. Not that it would matter. Alec could go on a thousands dates with the most attractive and intelligent men and they wouldn’t come close to what he feels for Magnus. No one ever has in the ten years they’ve known each other. 

“No, Magnus,” he says, rolling his eyes.

“Stubborn.” Magnus nods as he types the word, and Alec scowls. He has no idea why he’s being so adamant about this. “Grumpy, intelligent, loyal-”

“Magnus I don’t have time to date right now. I have a deadline to meet-”

“Hard-working! Seeks someone who is equally as passionate about their work, someone who’s...come on, Alexander. Help me out.”

Alec sighs, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. He doesn’t want anyone or anything besides Magnus. He wants to lean into the tension between them, to stop ignoring the sparks that light up his skin whenever they touch, to be able to look him in the eyes and tell him that he’s in love with him without feeling like it will ruin everything.  _That_ is what he seeks- not some random guy who will always be in second place, a backup because he can’t have who he truly wants. He doesn’t deserve that, and neither does anyone else. 

“Fine,” Alec says. “I want someone who dances around the kitchen while he cooks because ‘it’s too boring to just stand there and stir’, someone who makes me help him pick out what rings to wear every morning, someone who has some sort of sixth sense about when I need coffee and brings it to me without me even having to ask.”

Magnus stops typing, his fingers limp against the keyboard as he stares at the screen. Alec studies his expression carefully, but he can’t read him. The brightness of the screen is reflected in his warm brown eyes, taking over whatever emotion lies underneath. Alec wishes he could read his mind and be certain that he isn’t ruining everything. He’s never had a problem with being honest, which anyone who knows him can attest to. He has a problem with giving in, with allowing the honesty that pours out of his mouth to benefit his own interests. 

“Someone who has suffered so much that I’m not sure how he manages to get out of bed every day,” Alec continues softly, “who sees a silver lining in every situation and follows it to the end without a second thought. That’s who I want, because out of the billions of people in the world, there’s only one him.” 

He reaches forward and pulls the laptop off of Magnus’ legs, setting it on the nightstand before turning back. Magnus meets his eyes then, his rings clinking as he twists his fingers together. Alec drinks in these last few moments before everything changes, memorizes the blue streaks in Magnus’ hair, sweeps his eyes across the gold eyeliner that shimmers in the light. Even if Magnus rejects him and kicks him out of their apartment, he wants to remember this moment. He wants to remember every moment with Magnus.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” Magnus demands, shaking his head in mock outrage just before he leans in and kisses him. 

Cool rings slide against Alec’s jaw as he moves closer, somehow ending up in his best friend’s lap. The kiss is hard, desperate with want as they attempt to make up for so much lost time, so many unspoken words and subtle glances. Alec tilts his head and deepens it when Magnus’ fingers knot in his hair, a soft moan escaping his lips and meeting Magnus’ own. He’s never felt so out of control in his life, so completely unraveled and tied up at the same time. 

When they finally part to catch their breath, Alec tucks his face into Magnus’ neck, letting his breath wash over his skin and smiling as he feels goosebumps emerge. He presses a hand over his best friend’s heart, closing his eyes and feeling the overwhelmed beat that matches his own. He’s wanted this for so long, and now it’s right beneath his fingertips. 

“In case it wasn’t clear,” Magnus says, smoothing a hand over Alec’s hair, “I want you, too. Only you.”

_Only us_. 

Alec likes the sound of that. 


End file.
